


[Fanart] Every Step of the Way

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is arrested for prostitution, but instead of being sent to Azkaban he’s put in a new rehabilitative Ministry program that requires him to go to therapy instead of jail. Harry, his therapist, is going to have his work cut out.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Therapist; Draco: Rentboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Every Step of the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicta_contrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicta_contrion/gifts).



> I just can't resist rentboy!draco. I just can't. Huge thanks to vaysh and phoenixacid.

 

 

**Every Step of the Way**

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/77870.html).


End file.
